


Why Her?

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: AU, But misunderstandings happen, Drama & Romance, Humor, Multi, Oswald Siblings, Sophie is alive, Sophie just wants Leon to be happy, Spicy Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Sophie knew that her respected, workaholic brother needed that vacation after such a messy divorce. But as she looked at the young red head sitting on his lap with super high heels and a hand inching under his collar, she could feel her teeth grinding against each other."Why a gold digger?" She couldn't believe this was happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m moving this over from ffn since I plan to finish it. :)

It was the beginning of summer in the coastal city of Cape Mary.

In a two story, vine covered house with one large magnolia tree in the front rushed one twenty four year old with a mess of streamers. Sophie Oswald muttered under her breath as she frantically searched for the ending of the white streamer with her right hand while trying to find the ending of the blue streamer with her left hand.

One twenty seven year old carrot top stepped up to take the blue streamers.

"Too bad no one's here to help you."

Sophie didn't take her eyes off of her task. "Today has to be perfect."

Nearly two years ago her brother had a divorce. He had met his ex-wife Alice at a charity dinner, finding her to be very posh and having been born in France as well. Leon had been a teenager when their family made the decision to move to the USA.

Alice was cultured, controlled, and had excellent tastes. Sophie had bonded with her over their mutual love of modern art. Then, after one family dinner during some dessert wine Alice got up and declared that she wasn't as happy as she could be. From her brother's expression, Sophie had taken that the declaration wasn't just new to her.

The divorce had been messy, to say the least.

Ken Robbins sighed. "I'm sure he had a nice France trip."

"Well," she tilted her head, her long silver braid going over her shoulder. "It was six months. That's like years for a workaholic."

"And he's coming back now for a reason."

She smiled at that. "Our wedding."

Ken kissed her cheek. "Someone has to be best man, right?"

"Thanks again for that."

"Jerry understands." He grabbed some tape and started working on the window decoration. "But he'll throw the bachelor party."

"No strippers."

"Same goes for you."

"Darn." She grinned at him. "I'll just invite Yuri then."

At the mention of Leon's charming thirty year old business partner Yuri Killian, Ken couldn't help the scowl on his face.

"Especially not Yuri."

"Are you still sore about that?"

"He was clearing hitting on you."

"It was New Year's."

"Right after we announced our engagement."

"He is a flirt," Sophie allowed, "But completely harmless."

"Bet he's not happy about Leon coming back."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course he's happy. It must be exhausting for just one person to handle a company that busy."

"Or to have all those perks."

"Enough, grumpy." She tossed the rest of her streamer at him. "You need to be in a good mood."

"I am."

"Lies," she pointed right in his face. "You need to get the cheesecake."

"…Cheesecake."

"Yeah the raspberry and white chocolate one. You said you ordered it."

"I did. But it's just…cake."

"Ken! My brother doesn't like regular cake!"

"I'll just go get a cheesecake from the store."

Sophie groaned as she tugged her braid. "He was born in France! They practically breathe fine cuisine."

"Ok, ok! I'll go to the bakery itself."

Her face sweetened. "With fresh fruit."

He shook his head. She was just as picky.

"Be back in half an hour."

* * *

 

Their mutual friends and family were arriving.

Sophie switched to a breezy off white dress. She was having a conversation with Jerry's wife Kate when the doorbell rang. She quickly excused herself, thinking it was Ken. She blinked as May's soured face greeted her.

"You gonna hover in the doorway all night?"

Sophie shook her head. Leon's legal consultant was as pleasant as always.

"May. What a revealing dress."

She shrugged, pulling up her black strapless dress a little.

"Your brother's still on the market."

"And I still don't want you as a sister-in-law."

"Oh loosen up. I just want to bed him, not wed him."

Sophie was left wide eyed as May stepped around her.

"You still have no filter," Sophie sighed to herself before closing the door.

May crossed her arms, having heard her comment. "And you still get flustered over sex." She walked off towards the alcohol, throwing over her shoulder, "I wouldn't go outside if I was you."

"What?"

The doorbell rang out several times. Sophie wrenched the door open.

"Seriously Ken?"

Her fiancé's face was completely red. "Thank God."

He rushed across the room with two boxes. Sophie followed him out of curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned over to whisper. "There's a couple doing it in their car."

"Why'd you look?" she said with a blush.

"They parked in front of our house," Ken defended.

"In the driveway?!"

"Out in the street."

"Oh." The last thing she needed was for Leon to see that. PDA was an extreme no-no in her brother's book - he most definitely was not the French stereotype in that way. She cleared her throat. A change in subject was in order. "So what did you get?"

"I brought the cake that I ordered and this."

Sophie frowned as she peered inside the box. "It's strawberry cheesecake."

"Everybody likes strawberries."

"Not my brother. He doesn't like all the little seeds."

Ken looked up at the ceiling. "Of course he doesn't. Everything I do is just wrong."

"That's not true."

"Christmas Eve 2015. My award winning eggnog. He literally choked on it before dumping his cup in the sink."

"He's just not a fan of eggnog."

"Your last birthday."

Sophie thought about it. "The ponies were a little much."

"But you loved it."

"I did," she smiled.

"He was scowling the whole time."

"Well, one of them stepped on his toes."

"But it was your birthday."

Sarah came into the kitchen for some ice. The couple waved and then went back to talking when she left.

"What's your point?"

Ken frowned. "You do so much for him and yet he can't be bothered to just relax at your birthday because, hey, it was _your_ birthday."

"Ken, he's been having a rough time lately-"

"Ever since I've met him."

"-a rough couple of years," Sophie stressed. She cut the cheesecake while Ken did the cake. "I'm sure this trip allowed him to unwind. Just wait and see."

"If anything, it probably wound him up more."

" _Ken_."

The doorbell rang out. Sophie dropped the knife.

"That's probably him."

Ken followed behind her as she practically ran over. The guests saw their hostess' excitement and felt smiles on their faces. It was no secret how much Sophie admired her older brother. She opened the door with a flourish.

"Welcome ba-"

Sophie paused in the middle of her greeting as a red haired woman smiled back.

"Hello!"

Ken was coughing on his drink. Sophie ignored it in favor of the stranger.

"I think you're at the wrong –" She choked on her words as a man with short silver hair stepped up behind the red head. "You cut your hair!"

Leon looked down at the red head. "I told you she'd be shocked."

"You did," the red head giggled.

Sophie stammered as her brother stepped up to half embrace her. Her mind was trying to process many things at the same time. First, the fact that her older brother – thirteen years older than her – was involved with a young woman that had to be around her age. Secondly, there were two times he ever hugged her in public and one of those times was at their parents' funeral.

"I'm Sora." The red head then bear hugged her. "Nice to finally meet you Sophie."

"Uh likewise...?"

Ken shook hands with Leon.

"Welcome back Leon."

"Ken."

The carrot top sighed to himself at the neutral greeting. And then grew red as Sora hugged him.

"You must be Sophie's Ken!"

"Ah, y-yeah."

May came up behind Sophie as the group greeted the new arrivals.

"It was them."

Sophie looked away from Sora's super high heels. "What?"

"The couple having sex in a car."

"My brother would never -"

"The red head was riding him like a cowboy on a bull."

Just as May told her that last tidbit did Sophie see the double piercings on her brother's ears.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Sophie was twelve she had gotten a pair of earrings.

Her brother had thought they were real. He chided her for not consulting with him first before doing a permanent alteration. He painted a picture of her getting her hair stuck in the curtains without realizing it and then accidentally ripping the earrings clean through her lobes. In his narration she somehow ended up in a coma for five years.

She had thrown the clip on earrings away.

Right now, as she and Ken sat across from Leon and Sora, she couldn't tear her eyes off of his double pierced ears. She looked over at Sora as she tucked some hair behind her ear. There was a high piercing at the top of her lobe. Sophie had no doubt who had suggested her brother's new ear accessories.

"How did you two meet?"

Sophie snapped out of her musings as Kate questioned the new couple. Sora was leaning over to grab her slice of strawberry cheesecake. They were about the same height - sans Sora's heels she suspected - but the red head's chest was definitely much larger than hers.

"We bumped into each other in Croix-Rousse," Sora chirruped as she held up a bite of cheesecake for Leon. "In the district of Lyon. I spilt his coffee and offered to get him a replacement."

Sophie opened her mouth to express her brother's dislike of strawberries when he proved her wrong. She stared in a stupor as he put a half strawberry into his mouth without grimacing or even picking the seeds out of his teeth. Sora crossed her leg, getting it a little on Leon's lap. He didn't move it off.

Who was this alien masquerading as her brother?

"How cliché," May muttered.

"It was!" Sora easily laughed. "But there are so many passageways in Croix-Rousse. It's hard not to run into people."

"Your French is lovely," Sarah commented in English before switching to French. _"That's a potent weapon."_

Sora grinned. _"Especially with this one,"_ she gestured towards Leon.

Both women laughed as Leon shook his head. Ken leaned over to Sophie.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't catch it."

"Oh dear me," Sarah managed to get out around her laughter, "We haven't introduced you to everyone!" She easily leaned over the coffee table to extend her hand. "I'm Sarah, a co-designer with Sophie at a fashion boutique here in town."

_"_ _Enchanté_ _,"_ Sora smiled.

"That's Kate, Ken's cousin. And her husband Jerry."

"Hello!"

Surreptitiously, Leon briefly stroked her leg half on his lap before grabbing his wine glass. May caught the caress. She downed her glass with a scowl. If she had made a move before his trip she might have been the one screwing him in the car - among so many other places.

"Over there is -"

"Bathroom," May walked off.

"-May. She's a legal consultant for Leon's business."

"Where's Pamela?" Leon murmured.

Ken spoke up. "She and Dio got caught up in work. They'll be coming next week."

"And Pamela is...?" Sora looked to Leon.

"My cousin. Dio is her business partner and husband."

"They run a traveling circus," Ken supplied with a flush as Sora looked at him.

Her eyes lit up. "Amazing!"

Sophie got up suddenly. "We need another bottle."

Ken hadn't missed the look on her face.

* * *

 

The party died down early enough.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the work week. Sophie sighed as she climbed into bed. There was a knock on her door.

"It's Ken."

"Who else would it be?" she muttered to herself. "Come in." There was a long pause. Sophie sat up. "You can open the door."

He opened it. "I just wanted to make sure."

She felt a light flush on her face. A couple of days ago he walked in on her changing, having misheard her. The room Ken was in would be a guest room and the one she was in was theirs. The majority of Ken's things were already in the room. She fidgeted with the end of her braid. That sort of intimacy was something they were waiting for the wedding night. The only reason why they were living together before the wedding was due to their dream house being on the market for a limited time frame. It felt silly for them to have bought a house and not be living in it.

"Is there something you need?"

"Not really." He leaned against the wall. "You?"

"No."

He gave her a dead panned look. "So that wasn't you frowning half the night?"

"I wasn't frowning. I was just...surprised."

"Ponies surprise you. You looked like you were 'surprised' during a horror film."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Sophie." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is this about Leon?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He cut off like five feet of hair. He has double piercings. He ate _strawberries_ ," she whined. "And what's the deal with introducing that woman to everyone? We're not going to know her for very long."

_"Sophie."_

"He's at _least_ thirteen years older than her. She was still wearing diapers when dad was giving him 'The Birds and the Bees' lecture." She fixed Ken with a scolding glare. "And you need to stop blushing whenever she addresses you!"

"I wasn't doing it on purpose," was his sheepish reply. "It was just weird. I saw her riding him in a car and then I had to act like I hadn't seen anything."

"Exactly!" She pointed at him. "This whole deal is _weird_."

"...She _is_ Asian," Ken speculated. "Age gaps like theirs aren't so strange in other cultures."

Sophie's eyes widened as the pieces finally fit together.

"She's after his money."

"What?"

"In those scenarios the guy's ugly and old. Then he dies, leaving the woman with his money!"

"Your brother's middle class, nor is he old and dying." Quietly he murmured the last part as he looked at his small bicep. "He still has plenty of hair and muscle."

"It all makes sense now," Sophie laughed. "Leon's obviously having a midlife crisis and in comes this petite, busty red head to make him feel young again."

"Since when is thirty seven considered old?"

Sophie ignored his question, caught up in a train of thought.

"They just happened to bump into each other? I bet she planned that clichéd meeting. I told Leon he shouldn't wear a fancy watch out of the country but did he listen? Nooo. Cause I'm just his paranoid baby sister!"

"We have no proof that Sora's after your brother's money."

"You're right." Sophie nodded to herself. "We need proof." She fell back onto her pillow. "Thanks for the talk."

Ken sighed. "Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good job Ken. XD


	3. Chapter 3

No matter what time Leon went to bed he always woke up at 4:25 AM.

But he didn't want to get out of bed. Not with such a temptation lying there in front of him. His fingers trailed down her arm as he nibbled on her shoulder. Sora hummed in her sleep. He pushed her hair aside, getting up to her throat. She giggled a little, turning her head to him.

"You're going to make me an insomniac too."

"Wouldn't be the worse," he murmured, getting her lips.

"The two of us up all night," she ran her tongue along his top lip, "Guess it wouldn't be different than now."

He faintly grinned into the kiss before angling his mouth. Her arms went around him. He rolled over her, feeling her rub her chest against him. Her hand traced down his body and then back up again. All of this sensation coupled with her flirty mouth and he was ready for her. His hands ran over her as she arched into him. He loved the way she felt; she was soft in all the right places.

His cell phone went off.

He considered not getting it for one second until the workaholic in him decided against it. He blindly reached out to his bedside table. He looked at the caller id, seeing that it was Yuri. He needed to take this.

"Yuri," he rumbled out into the phone.

_"Leon. Welcome back. I know we have a meet up scheduled for this evening however I..."_

He softly grunted as she pushed him over. He somehow still had his phone in his hand. He looked up at her as Yuri continued to talk, seeing her slight pout before she leaned down to the side of his face. He gritted his teeth as her tongue played with his unoccupied ear.

"Don't make me fight for your attention," she murmured.

_"Did you hear a word I just said?"_

"We can move it to noon," Leon rasped out before hanging up.

Immediately he rolled over her, making them slide off the bed.

* * *

 

"Either you call or I will."

"Call who?"

Sarah smiled at her friend. "Let's not play games love."

Sophie frowned. "How'd you know?"

The British designer twirled her chic glasses as she stood by Sophie's desk. Normally there would be papers all over, sketches and pieces needing finishing touches all about. Plus, there were no pencils tucked behind her ears.

"You weren't your best last night."

Sophie sighed. "Was I that obvious?"

Sarah didn't answer to that. "You can invite her to our preview night."

"If our boss is ok with that."

At the reminder of the boss, aka Alice's old friend, Sarah winced.

"I don't think the boss would be against it...Maybe?"

"It should just be a luncheon."

"Nonsense! This is something exclusive. And judging by Sora's clothes last night, I think she'd be more than happy to preview our summer clothes."

"Yeah..."

Per her conversation with Ken that morning, she didn't tell any of her friends that she suspected Sora was after her brother's money. But this opportunity that presented itself...Maybe this would be a chance for her to let Sora's true colors come to light. Why expose the woman when she could just let the gold digger do all the work?

"I'll invite her right now."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 

Sora woke up to the smell of coffee.

She yawned long before getting out of bed. Leisurely, she slipped on his abandoned dress shirt on the floor. The soft carpet of the stairs tickled her feet a little as she rolled up his sleeves. She leaned against the archway to the kitchen, watching him cut up some fruit.

_"Good morning,"_ she murmured in French.

Leon looked over at her briefly before going back to the fruit. _"Beauty awakens."_

She entered the kitchen fully, taking a moment to squeeze his backside playfully before kissing his back. "Someone wouldn't let me sleep."

"You weren't eager to sleep," he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, "if memory serves me right."

Sleepy eyed, she coyly smiled at him before walking off to the tables. He followed behind her, watching her hips sway. She looked at the spread, going for the fruit mix. On the top sat a strawberry sliced into a rose. She grabbed that first, bringing it to her lips with a smile.

"Sophie called. She invited you to a preview of the boutique's summer clothes."

"So then she does like me," she beamed at that. "I wasn't sure last night."

"The details are on the fridge." He slid the creamer to her. "Nice shirt."

"Suits me better," she quipped.

He drank some of his coffee and then bit into a croissant.

"Suits your legs."

She bit into the rose with a grin. "But it doesn't trump the birthday suit."

He raised his coffee cup a little in agreement. She giggled, rubbing her leg against his calf. He was only in his boxers right now, letting him feel more of the thrill. She dunked her croissant into her coffee, Leon having set out a mug for her as well. She looked out through the wide windows out back.

"I see you have a pool."

Leon put some jam onto his second croissant. "You can swim in it."

"Only if you join me."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "I meet with Yuri in an hour."

"I lost my bathing suit," she casually reminded him.

He stared at her, seeing her biting her lip. She had told him before that she had been too wild for the traditional Japanese town she grew up in. When she had the chance to move to France, she took it without any hesitations.

"A quick dip should be fine."

* * *

Yuri stood outside of a two story white house with dark red-brown eaves.

The windows were impeccably cleaned and the lawn orderly trimmed. He could see no car in the drive way but it could be in the garage. He looked at his watch. He was a little early but rang the doorbell anyways. He could hear the sound in the house but no one came to the door. He knocked. Nothing. Then he heard giggling and some splashing.

"Ah."

Sophie was probably over to swim in the pool. He faintly grinned. She was endearing with her polite manners and proper upbringing. One wouldn't have thought that she could imagine some of the most tempting dresses to have ever been worn. It was a pity she never worn anything she designed. He made his way to the side gate, his height making it easy for him to unlatch it.

He expected to see Sophie in a bikini.

What he saw was even better.

There was a red head swimming completely naked. Mother nature had been generous with her curves. She smoothly righted herself as she reached a man. They proceeded to kiss, her legs going around the man's waist as he kept them upright. Yuri frowned as he got closer. The hair was shorter, but who else would be swimming in this pool?

_"Leon?"_

The couple broke the kiss but the woman stayed where she was.

"Are you Yuri?"

"Ah, yes I am. And you are...?"

"Sora. Nice to meet you!"

She raised her hand up for a shake. Yuri couldn't believe she was detaching herself from Leon given her state of undress. But Leon realized what would happen. He brought her hand down, giving Yuri a warning look for having gone along with it.

"Wait for me inside," Leon murmured.

"Help yourself to something in the fridge," Sora chirruped. "There's plenty of refreshing drinks."

"Oh, thank you for that."

* * *

Leon's hair was still damp when he came down to the living room.

Yuri was looking out the window, trying to see Sora swim.

"Nice souvenir. Did you get me one?"

Leon gave him a withering look. "How's the company?"

"Stable for now." Yuri tilted his head. "Is she Japanese or Korean? I can never tell them apart."

Sora was starting to get out of the pool. Leon stepped in Yuri's line of vision.

"Did you find out who took the money?"

"I'm a business man, not a detective."

His face was blank. "What I don't understand was your delay in telling me."

"We've recouped some of it in sales. In time we'll-"

"If we get the time to recoup it all."

Yuri stayed silent at that. "I'll uh, see you tomorrow. I got another meeting."

Leon turned around towards the window, Sora wrapped in a swim towel as she waved to him. He ended his trip early for Sophie's wedding but also for the company. He had planned to leave sooner, but then he ran into her.

There were some opportunities that waited for no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot in this. XD


	4. Chapter 4

 

The sewing machines almost drowned out the music.

Sophie was assembling one of her outfits on a mannequin while Sarah weaved between the seamtresses, cloths, and mannequins. She reached her work desk with a grin, easily pushing off some scraps of cloth to the cat folder underneath.

"Be back soon loves!"

An almost uniformed response came from the group. Sarah left before she heard it. Taking the stairs two at a time she reached the top floor where the Boss' office was. With a quick rap on the door she immediately opened it. At the desk sat a man with colored tipped hair and orange shades. He was on the phone but that didn't prevent him from giving Sarah a flat look for opening the door without his approval. She ignored it, coming up to his desk to play with his stress ball.

"I don't care what the delay is. Just get it taken care of."

He hung up shortly after that.

"Tense day?"

He pointed at his stress ball. "Drop it."

It rolled off of her fingers carelessly. He arched a brow when it went off his desk but she made no inclination of picking it up. With a sigh, he grabbed it and threw it into his drawer.

"What is it?"

"Just need your signature on this."

He eyed the kitty folder with distaste before opening it up. He scanned the document and then closed it with a shake of his head.

"The deadline for the guest list was last week."

"A friend of mine is visiting from out of the country. It was all so sudden," Sarah laughed. "I'm sure you understand."

"..."

"Oh come now," she sat on the desk a little with her winning smile on, "one more guest won't make a difference."

"If I accept your request then I would need to accept Marcy's."

"Marcy?" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Is she still trying to invite that kleptomaniac?"

"We have no proof it was her."

"My eyes saw it!" She pulled down the skin under her eye. "That necklace was on loan for our show!"

"Several people saw you drinking more than two glasses," he flatly stated. "You couldn't be counted on as a reliable witness."

He pushed the folder back to her. She pushed it back.

"Marcy wouldn't have to know it was approved after the deadline."

"I would know."

"Kalos you cannot be _serious."_

"We are on a first name basis Ms. Dupont?"

"Since New Years Eve," she hotly retorted. "Unless it was some other middle aged man I was necking with."

"I'm forty," he muttered in slight agitation.

"You didn't even call me the next day," she pouted.

"Sarah-"

The phone rang. He picked it up immediately.

"What?" He quickly stood up as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's breaking our contract. The ramifications-" he paused in talking. "I see. Inform her of the penalties." He hung up with his temple vein throbbing.

"Bad call?"

"Ms. Lorie Sundry dropped our preview for another opportunity."

"What? But she's supposed to model my boho...oh."

Kalos felt nervous seeing the huge grin on Sarah's face.

"She was a tiny thing wasn't she? Bit busty too if I remember right."

"Don't-"

"My friend happens to be a similar build!"

"-suggest that," Kalos sighed as his warning was interrupted. "We're not taking on amateurs."

"We won't. It'll be just for the preview. She knows how to walk properly with her head up. And heels," she laughed merrily. "That woman has no issue with high heels!"

"...Fine."

"Now about my guest..." she tapped the kitty folder.

He frowned at that. "You don't need an approval if she's modeling."

"Who said my guest is a she?"

"You suggested it."

She waved it off. "Let's not fret over the past. I just need your approval for _this_ request in the current time." When she saw he wasn't budging, she added in sweetly, "Did I mention it was a certain silver haired bride-to-be's brother and best man?"

"Be gone, harpy."

"As soon as that pen touches that paper." For good measure, she got up to put the pen in his hand. "We start with a 'K' then a barely visible 'a'..."

He watched as she signed for him.

"How many times have you forged my signature?"

"And that's that!"

She grabbed the folder and dashed out. He glared at the slammed door for a moment before opening a deeper drawer on the right side. He pulled out a decanter of amber liquid and a small glass. He sipped it carefully, letting it burn his throat on the way down. The shrill sound of his phone interrupted his calm.

_"What?"_

The woman laughed on the other end. He looked back at the phone's screen, seeing her name on the caller id.

"Alice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Sarah?


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday proved to be a long hump day to overcome.

But tonight May's was not going to let this day ruin her week. After being in meetings all day she was more than ready for some clubbing action. The foreplay on the dancefloor left her wanting. They quickly went into some dark corner for a little more action. The man throatily laughed, his violet eyes half closed.

"I knew you wanted me."

May bit his lip hard in reprimand. "Shut up Killian."

* * *

It was still dark when May started getting dressed.

All she knew is that they got to his place close to midnight. She had no fricking clue what time it was. Her hair was left loose and rumpled. She grinned to herself as she finished buttoning her dress shirt.

"Killian."

She poked his shoulder but he merely groaned in his sleep. She rolled her eyes. And this is why she had been interested in Leon more. The older man was mature and still very virile given his actions with his new girlfriend. Yuri had charm and youth, but lacked a certain finesse that only age could bring. She sighed to herself. All she had to do was wait for Leon to lose interest in his toy. Then she could finally take a bite out of the once forbidden apple.

...More like _several_ bites if she was honest with herself.

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking for her heels. She muttered a curse when she felt her hand push it more under the bed. With a sigh she got onto her knees to find it. She frowned as she felt the strap of something. With a tug, she revealed a duffle bag. She wrinkled her nose. She wasn't in the mood to look through his gym bag. She started to push it back but caught the sight of something. With her phone light she unzipped it more, revealing cash.

"Oh shit..."

She took photos and then shoved it back under the bed.

She needed to see Leon.

WH

Leon had been asleep for once when his door opened.

"Hey Oswald - there's a bed in that couch?"

Bleary eyed and on his side, he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Apparently he forgot to lock his office door last night. He had invested in the couch for the late night stays at the office and then later it became useful when he was going through his divorce. Alice insisted on living in the house until she could find other accommodations. Feeling betrayed by the whole situation, he didn't want to be sleeping under the same roof as her. He rubbed his face a little before facing May again.

"I had to catch up with work."

"We got a problem."

When she started coming in, he arched a brow. "I need to get changed."

She eyed the carpet, seeing his dress shirt and pants on the floor. Even more ideas started to flood her mind, especially with the knowledge that he had a bed in the office. And just so happened to sleep here still...Her train of thoughts halted with squealing brakes upon seeing a lacy bra hanging off of the armrest of the couch.

"Of course," she murmured.

As soon as she closed the door she mouthed out curse words.

Sora raised her head to peer over Leon. Since Leon was on his side May had not seen Sora next to him. Once she saw that they were alone again she shifted closer to him, her legs getting in between his.

"I should have locked the door."

"My office knows better than to walk in unannounced."

"May did."

"She's a consultant."

She rubbed his back. "Do you have to sleep here tonight?"

"Most likely."

"Hm," she lightly kissed his lips. "Then another sleepover."

"I called so you did not worry," he murmured in between kisses, "You can sleep in the house."

"Can't," she sighed dramatically. "You got me used to sleeping with someone beside me."

" _Poor Sora,_ " he murmured in French.

 _"Poor Leon,"_ she mimicked with some sass, " _should he upset Sora."_

He got on top of her, making her giggle. He started nibbling her neck.

"I'm famished," he rumbled out.

She bit her bottom lip as he continued kissing her skin.

* * *

Leon's morning quickly soured.

May stood there by his desk as he took it in.

"You don't know for certain where that money came from."

"Then have the police look into it."

"No."

May sighed. Maybe she had been too quick to label him as more mature.

"This is no time for pride."

"It's tact," Leon clipped out. He stood up from his chair. "You know how fragile the company is right now."

"I'm one of three that know," she flatly reminded him. She crossed her arms, looking at him speculatively. "If you knew how bad it was, why did you stay in France for another month?"

"Yuri assured me that he had it covered."

"Mm." She sat on the edge of his desk. "So it wasn't because of a certain red head?"

"..."

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, "if you wanted a rebound that bad..."

He gave May a veiled warning look. She let her sentence trail off instead of finishing it.

"I'll have Jerry take a look."

"We need a professional."

"He's a police officer. I'm certain he has friends."

"Alright. Just give me his number and I'll get in touch with him."

He wrote it down. There was a knock on the door. May got up and opened it. Sophie blinked upon seeing May's rumpled hair and clothing.

"Oh May I didn't expect..."

The lawyer walked passed her and out into the hallway. Sophie was about to shrug that off as May being May when she saw her brother's closed expression. His shirt didn't look as smooth as he usually did. If she didn't know any better, she'd say it was wrinkled. And so had May's clothing...

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Sophie?"

"Oh um, sorry, just zoned out haha. I wanted to invite you in person once Sarah told me what she did." She should have came over after work instead. "Ah, you're invited to the preview night as well. I know it's mainly women's clothing and it's not your style, but-"

"I would be glad to come."

"Ok." She smiled wide. "I can't wait. See you two Friday?"

"Yes."

"Good! It's set!"

She opened the door. Sora and her lightly bumped into each other.

"Oh! Sophie! Good morning!"

"Nice to..."

Sophie's jaw dropped a little as she recognized Sora's outfit. The woman was wearing her brother's shirt like a dress. The belt made it fashionable and perhaps she wouldn't have known it was a man's shirt. Except for the fact that the shirt had been the birthday gift she had given him.

"Is that- never mind. I gotta go."

The couple stared as Sophie closed the door.

"That was weird."

"Not the strangest thing she has done."

"Hey," Sora playfully nipped his chin. "Be nice."

He grabbed his coffee as she pulled out the breakfast items.

"So what did May want?"

"Work related details."

"Top secret?" She sat on his lap. "I know how to get to those."

"I do not doubt it," he murmured. "It's dry information. Not very interesting."

"Party pooper." Her phone started to vibrate. She shifted to get it. "It's Sarah."

"You exchanged numbers already?"

"Getting yours was more exciting," she cooed with a light nip to his lips. " _Bonjour_ _une amie_!"

He saw the moment her eyes lit up.

"Of course I will!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t pinpoint when exactly the idea of May/Yuri popped in my head but I thought they were pretty similar. Driven, regardless of what other people thought of them, have a more pessimistic POV of people but both are working on not being like that in the series (Yuri with his painting and atoning, May being more of a team player).
> 
> Plus...I wanted to have fun with pairings. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do a double chapter upload. :) Happy holidays!

The theater was packed for a Thursday night.

Even then, that didn't stop Sophie from revealing what she found out.

"Sophie, you don't know if that was the case."

She scrunched up her nose. "Why else would May's clothes and my brother's both be wrinkled?" She followed Ken down a row, murmuring an "excuse me" as they went. "May even told me her intentions with my brother!"

Ken looked at the screen, moved a few more seats down and then sat.

"Then why don't you sound upset about this?"

Sophie eagerly leaned over the armrest. "Because it means he's not serious about Sora!"

"Oh boy..."

"I'm not ecstatic that he cheated on her, but if he really thought they were going somewhere in their relationship he wouldn't have hooked up with May."

"Or your brother was in a rush that morning and didn't iron his shirt."

"Please. He irons everything for the week on Sunday."

"Maybe he doesn't now."

"My brother is a creature of habit. He doesn't change."

"Except his hair. And the earrings," Ken threw a popcorn into his mouth.

"...Except those."

Ken frowned when he saw her lower her head a little. "Sophie?"

She stood up suddenly. "I want a beer. You want one?"

"Ah, sure. But not a whole cup."

"I'll just finish yours."

"But I thought you didn't like beer."

Sophie was already halfway down the aisle. Ken watched her a little longer and then shrugged.

* * *

The movie ended late in the night.

Sophie was laughing obnoxiously as they got to the car. She hated laughing like that. Ken was starting to get concerned until he saw the flush in her cheeks. She was just buzzed. He didn't see any harm in letting her loosen up a little.

"It's hot."

She took off her cardigan and threw it in the back. He did a double take, not noticing that he wasn't steering straight.

"You took your _blouse_ off with it!"

Someone honked behind him. He quickly straightened the wheel. Meanwhile Sophie looked down at her bra and then shrugged.

"Nothing you haven't seen."

Ken felt his face redden. "That was on accident."

"So you say." She turned to him suddenly. "Am I hot?"

"What?"

"Do I look hot?"

"You're pretty."

"That's not what I asked."

"Sophie," he looked wide eyed as she put her hand on his, "I'm trying to drive."

"Then stop."

He pulled over and parked. "What's going on with...?"

She batted her lashes slowly before leaning towards him. Her soft bra brushed his arm. He knew he was flaming red.

"Sophie-"

She was kissing him now. Her fingers dug in his hair. His hand barely grazed her bare torso. She jerked out of his reach with wide eyes and then got out of the car. He sat stunned as he breathed a shaky breath. She was currently running down the block with no shirt on.

"Ok...?"

* * *

It was morning when Ken knocked on her door.

"Sophie, you're going to be late."

No response. He sighed and then let himself in. There was a huge lump under the covers. He surmised she was in a fetal position. He put the glass and aspirin down on the side table before sitting down next to her. The lump squeezed into a smaller form.

"Is this about last night?" He heard a sniffle under the blanket. "Sophie," he shook his head a little, "there's no need to cry. It's been kind of stressful lately. I get it."

"I'm not crying," came her muffled response.

"I can hear you sniffling."

She pulled the cover down, showing her red swollen nose. "I got a cold."

"Oh no..."

"The preview is tonight." She pulled a tissue out of her box and blew on it. "My pieces aren't done. But I don't wanna get snot on the clothes."

"Well, can't Sarah finish up and then you rest up for tonight?"

"But she still has her pieces."

He grabbed her cell phone. "Try."

Sophie blinked hard at the phone and then started texting. "I can't imagine her being done with-" her phone chimed back. "She said she can do it."

"See? Now you can sleep." Ken stood up. "You want something hot to drink?"

She nodded her head. When he left the room, she turned onto her side. Thank God she got a cold or else they'd be discussing something else. She smacked her face with her hand in remembrance. Ken came back shortly. She took the mug silently.

"Do you need me to stay home too?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'll see you later." He kissed her forehead. "Text me if you need me."

"Ken."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry about last night." She bit her bottom lip. "I know I was the one making moves but I...I want a proper, magical wedding night. It's what I've always wanted for us."

Even though her brother changed, she didn't want to.

Not like that.

"So do I need to add rainbows and unicorns to our _magical_ night?"

She flushed a little. "Shut up."

"Or maybe fairies."

"Ken!"

He grinned at her. "I want that too." He grabbed the doorknob. "My sweet, hot bride."

She threw a pillow in his direction. It hit the closed door.


	7. Chapter 7

A slightly less sniffling Sophie darted about the house, trying to gather everything she'd need.

"Purse, heels, tissues -" she popped a cough drop into her mouth, "Cell..."

She nodded to herself and opened the door to leave. She nearly closed it when she recalled something vital. With a sigh to herself, she pushed the door open again.

"Keys!"

Tonight wasn't going to be her best. She just knew it. With a long breath out, she sat in the car feeling melancholy. There was one person she could count on when she was feeling like this. She hit her speed dial and waited.

"I need you to say something encouraging."

Ken chuckled a little on the other end. _"Still have the sniffles huh?"_

"That's not helping."

_"Only losers fail. And you're not a loser."_

"Slightly harsh."

_"We're all winners."_

"And now too childish."

_"There's nothing to fear but fear itself."_

"Now you're just quoting things."

_"We are the champions, my friend."_

"That's _Queen_." She rolled her eyes a little. "You're ridiculous."

_"Love you too."_

She smiled a little. "See you afterwards?"

_"Maybe not frozen yogurt tonight. You're sick."_

"I'm feeling better."

_"As your nurse, I say no."_

"And as my future husband to be?"

_"Still no. But there's a café next door."_

"I can do that."

_"Leon and Sora are going tonight right? We should invite them."_

"But it's our tradition."

_"Which can stand to include your brother and his companion this time."_

"...Companion? Really?"

_"I can't see your brother calling her his girlfriend."_

"True."

_"I gotta go. Don't forget to invite them!"_

"Yeah yeah."

She shouldn't have called him.

* * *

Sophie arrived early to help set up.

Their boutique was one of many in the downtown Cape Mary shopping area dedicated to local, home grown businesses versus retail chains. Each season the participating owners chip in to rent a ballroom at a local hotel. It is there that the preview night is held and investors are invited to get a chance to participate in the auction after all the boutiques reveal their new line up. Bidders are given notecards to mark which numbered outfit they are interested in. They bid to be the first customer to wear that particular outfit. The amount paid per outfit is typically much higher than the actual price.

But there were people that wanted to be the first of their favorite boutique.

Sophie quickly brought her tissue up to her nose. It wasn't running as much, but she was still not up to full health. She was going to have to thank Ken for leaving the stew in the crockpot before going to work. Slow cooked chicken soup was just what she needed. She half waved to some other boutiques, eventually getting to the back. The area was divided by several partitions. Sophie navigated around the racks of clothes and tables of accessories.

"I'm here!"

She had been expecting their area to be chaotic without her there. Sarah was typically too relaxed about it, leaving Sophie as the one stressing out and making sure everyone was ready on time. Unsurprisingly, Sarah was sitting against a small table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Sophie darling! Are you feeling better?"

"Just enough." Sophie shrugged off her purse and coat. "But don't worry, I'll get everyone on schedule."

Sarah merrily laughed at that. "We're doing just fine."

"I'm sure."

Sarah always thought they were. Sophie went behind their partition to organize the models only to see that they were already moving and dressing. She looked at them carefully. Hair and makeup were done. It was just about getting the outfits on them. They were ahead of schedule. Sarah came over to see if anything was wrong.

"Wow Sarah. You got it going."

"Mm. Not me darling."

Sarah gestured to the makeup table. A certain redhead was sitting there getting ready. She was tapping her foot to the music as the makeup artist did her eyes.

_'Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst...'_

"The music's too loud."

Sora opened her eyes and turned her head. "Sophie!" She turned her iPhone down with a smile. "I was afraid we weren't going to see you tonight!"

"...We?"

An alarm went off from her phone, pausing the music. Sora stood up suddenly and clapped her hands.

"Alright ladies! twenty minutes until inspection!"

Sophie turned to Sarah. "You put her in charge?"

"I napped longer than I was supposed to." Sarah shrugged. "We're lucky Sora was here to step in."

Sophie frowned. "My workload tired you out. Sarah, I'm sorry I-"

"Oh posh!" Sarah patted her hand. "None of that now. We're designing partners."

Sora called out. "Sarah!"

"Be there love!"

Sarah handed Sophie her tea cup. Sophie watched as Sarah fussed with Sora's hair, getting the crinkled red locks pinned where she wanted them to be.

"Miss Sophie?"

"Ah, yes?"

"Which shawl goes with my gown again?"

She put the tea cup down to get to work.

* * *

After work, Leon came over to watch his sister's boutique.

He sat in the front with a bouquet of pink and white flowers on his lap. He nursed a glass of champagne while Ken took small bites out of his already small shrimp puff. Ken's shift had just ended, forcing him to come in his scrubs. Needless to say, he felt severely underdressed.

"It's been a while since you've attended one of these right?"

Leon inclined his head. Alice and Kalos were old friends from high school. After the divorce it was a bit strained for Leon to come, having Kalos as a reminder of the woman he was no longer married to. But that was two years ago. Back then, he wasn't strong enough to come.

Ken finished his snack. "Sophie tells me Sora's modeling tonight."

"Yes."

"Has she done this before?"

"She did a pageant in her home town."

Ken smiled. "She won, right?"

"No."

"Really?"

"She placed fourth in the flower arranging. Then over whipped the matcha in the tea ceremony."

"...What?"

Leon lightly shrugged. "Sora often compares her home town to the feudal era."

"Oh." Ken tilted his head. "So it must not have been in the city."

"I imagine not."

Ken looked at his watch. They still had time to talk.

"So why'd she choose France?"

Leon withheld the urge to sigh, having seen the time. There was still four minutes left.

"Her friend moved there first to become a hair stylist."

Ken grinned. "Did the friend do your hair?"

"Yes."

For the first time, Ken felt comfortable with Leon. This was the most his soon to be brother-in-law had ever said without a snide remark or hidden look of disapproval. He sat back in ease. Sora seemed to be a safe topic to engage in. He was going to take advantage of this.

"So how long is Sora's visit?"

"It's not a visit."

"Oh, then is she getting a place here or..."

And then the ease disappeared with Leon's steady gaze. The answer to that query was obvious, given how...comfortable the two were with each other. Ken knew Sophie wouldn't like the news he had to tell her. But she would then ask him what he told her brother about the situation. If he said he did nothing...Ken cleared his throat, not entirely excited what he had to say next.

"Moving in together. That's a little...fast?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Asking." Ken sat up. "You've known each other for less than a year. Sophie and I went out for at least two before we decided to get married."

"I recall you two moving in together while I was away."

A little off topic...But. "It's only been three weeks."

"Regardless, you did not consult with me."

"I haven't done anything Sophie didn't want to."

"Unsurprisingly," Leon dryly replied, "that doesn't console me."

"We sleep in different rooms," Ken argued.

"Under the same roof."

Ken grit his teeth a little in anger. "Why hold her to standards you don't even hold yourself to?"

Leon's eyes chilled. Ken swallowed hard.

"That was - I shouldn't have said that."

"It would be wise if you moved," Leon curtly clipped.

"...Out of the house or -"

"The seat."

Ken relaxed a little, but barely. "It would be a good idea." He crossed his arms to hide how fast his fear filled heart was going. "But I won't." Pause. "I shouldn't have said what I did, but I do have a point. You know I do."

The lights flickered. Leon looked forward as the Boss came on the catwalk to announce the start of the show, Sarah and Sophie standing on either side of him. Sophie gave a wave to both of them.

"We present to you all our summer collection with a day and night theme. The day wear created by our own Ms. Sarah Dupont and the evening wear by Ms. Sophie Oswald. The swimwear is a combination of the two."

People clapped. Leon kept his eyes on the catwalk.

He owed Ken no explanations of his relationship with Sora. It didn't affect him directly. In the middle of the show, his eyes slid over to Ken. It wasn't Ken that needed the answer.

He turned forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I just realized where this chapter ends. Not very holiday friendly. Whoops...Tension with the soon to be in-laws.


	8. Chapter 8

The last boutique was on.

Ken led the way to the back. It had been a while since Leon attended or else he wouldn't have felt comfortable following Ken. They found Sarah first and then Sophie. She was blowing her nose as Ken came up to her. Quickly she pumped the hand sanitizer next to her and then hugged him back.

"Your gowns are gorgeous as always."

"Don't kiss me," she turned her head in time for Ken to get her cheek. "I got nasty germs."

"Congratulations Sophie."

She smiled wide as Leon handed her the bouquet. "Leon, you didn't have to-oo-achoo!" She practically pushed the flowers into Ken's hands as she blew into her tissue. "It's my nose, I swear." She sneezed again, feeling her nose about to drip. "Excuse me."

She went off to find the bathroom. Ken and Leon stood together for one second and then parted in different directions - Ken back to Sarah and Leon further in to find Sora.

One of the male models from another boutique was talking with her. She was wearing the second summer outfit from Sarah's daytime designs, consisting of a short beige dress with beige embroidery. The thin straps of the dress could be seen as the dark blue fringed poncho slid off her shoulders just enough. Her lace up corked wedges gave her calves a lovely shape. He got closer, hearing her laugh as she played with her long necklace. He came up to her. She turned her sweet face to him.

"Leon," she smiled.

Without warning she kissed Leon open mouthed. A little wide eyed, he stared at her lowered lashes as her tongue wrecked havoc. In the corner of his eye, he saw the male model walk off. She pulled away in a lingering kiss, lightly dragging his bottom lip towards her before releasing it. Calmly, she plucked a tissue from the box.

She rubbed the lipstick off of his lips. "That pervert wouldn't back off."

"I thought your laughter sounded strained."

"I was just about to strangle him with my necklace."

"You could have been blunt."

"Oh I would have. But I'm representing your sister's company." She sighed long, leaning against him. "I don't like being civil."

"The sacrifice is appreciated."

"I saw you with flowers earlier." She looked up at him with a bat of her lashes. "Do I get any?"

From his coat pocket, he pulled out a tiger lily.

"My favorite," she smiled and tucked it behind her ear.

"There are more flowers at home."

She bit her lip playfully. "Red roses?"

"However did you guess?" he murmured amusedly.

"Well," she put her arms around his neck, "seeing as I was _forced_ to go to bed alone _and_ woke up alone -"

"I asked, not forced," he cut in. "I needed to catch up at work."

"-you _have_ to make up for that."

"I promised you the weekend." He brought his hand up to trace her cheek. "The weekend started when I clocked out."

"Hm," she rubbed her nose against his. "But I'm not clocked out."

"You are done."

"There's the auction afterwards. I have to model this outfit when it comes up."

He looked down at her and then turned her around.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as she played along.

"Perusing the merchandise."

"I'm not up for auction." Her finger snuck under his collar to swirl his chest hair. "But for you, maybe we can come to an agreement." She leaned in close to murmur in his ear. "Off the books."

"How unprofessional."

"So no deal?"

"...I did not say that."

"The auction will tell me what I want to know." She nipped his ear lightly. "Good bye, _Monsieur_ Oswald."

The male model walked away from the partition.

* * *

Sophie and Sarah looked over the auction order.

Each boutique chose one outfit per category. For their shop, they had three categories, so they had submitted three outfits for the auction. The limit was there to prevent the night from going on too long. Investors were more than welcomed to talk to the shop owners and make requests for any of the outfits desired that were not put on auction. But the auctioned items would not be available until they were in the stores.

"After this one is our midnight blue gown from the evening wear, the sea green swimsuit, and then the boho daytime beige dress."

"Boho is such a weird word."

Sarah looked over Sophie. "You can go home darling."

"I'm fine."

"You're practically falling asleep on your feet." Sarah peered around the catwalk to stare intensely at Ken in the front row. "Just give me a moment to summon your chariot."

"Sarah, that face is going to creep him out."

"As long as it gets his attention."

"I don't thin-think...achoo!"

"Oh he's looking now!" Sarah waved frantically. "Good plan sweet pea."

"That wasn't on purpose," was Sophie's miserable reply.

Ken came up. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie needs to go home. She's at death's door as we speak."

"It's just a cold!"

"But she brought her car," Ken murmured.

"Hmm. I'm not certain she can leave it here..." Sarah caught movement behind them, seeing their models come around. "Sora dear!"

"Oh no," Sophie muttered into her tissue. "Do we even know if she can drive?"

"Shush. That's just the illness talking," Sarah tutted before turning to Sora. "Did you drive here?"

"No I got a taxi. I don't have my American licen-"

"Shh! Don't tell me that bit," Sarah cut in. "We need someone to drive Sophie's car back to her house. Ken's taking her home, poor thing. Can you do this?"

"Of course!"

Sarah turned back to Sophie and Ken. "Sora can do it."

"You know we heard you two talking," Sophie muttered flatly. "Including the part where Sora doesn't have a license to -"

"I heard none of that!" Sarah covered her ears. "You're leaving and going straight to bed!"

"I'll drive real slow," Sora reassured them.

Ken got her coat and handed Sora the key. "I'll text you the address."

"We can't seriously be doing this," Sophie bemoaned when they were a safe distance away.

"She said she'll go slowly."

"But what's her definition of slow?"

"What?"

"...Nothing."

It wasn't like she had any other options.

Sophie taken care of, Sarah went back to the program. She checked over the models, fussed with hair and the draping of cloth. It had to look fabulous. If it was sloppy the bidders might change their minds. With Sophie's wedding next weekend, she wanted to make sure they got big bonuses.

"Is everything set?"

Sarah straightened up. "Kalos. I've barely seen you all eve-" The words stayed in her throat when she saw the blonde on his arm. "Ms. Benoit. I didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't going to. But then Kalos sent me a few photos of the event," she shrugged lightly. "I couldn't resist." She looked over the models and then pointed at the beige dress. "I think I'll bid on that one."

All eyes were on Sora. She blinked at the sudden attention but smoothly shook it off.

"It's very comfortable."

"Do you mind if I feel it?"

"Not at all."

Ms. Benoit detached from Kalos to feel the material. "I was afraid of the fringe being rough."

"It's super soft."

Sarah grabbed Kalos' arm to whisper roughly.

"Has old age finally addled your brain? _"_

Kalos quirked a brow. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Inviting _her!"_ She softly hissed. "When you knew I invited her ex! And she is now talking to her ex's current _lover._ I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"I was not aware of Miss Sora's connection." He got his arm back from Sarah. "In any case, they are all adults."

She grabbed his arm again. "Don't tell her."

"Which her?"

"Both."

"Ms. Dupont," Kalos sighed. "I am here on business. As are all of us." He looked around the area. "Where's Ms. Oswald?"

"Ken took her home. She was about to faint from battling her disease."

"Is the condition bad?" Alice came back to Kalos' side.

"A cold," Kalos clarified.

"Is that all?" Alice laughed. "Here I thought she was terminally ill."

The two left to sit in the audience. Sarah bit her nail when Leon saw them. He turned forward again. She visibly sighed. Someone touched her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Sorry Sarah."

"Oh, Sora. You little bugger."

"Nervous huh? I can understand."

"I don't think that you do."

"It can't be easy to see."

Sarah frowned a little. "See what?"

"A man you like doting on another woman."

"Doting? _Kalos?_ " She laughed freely. "I don't think so."

Sora gave her a small smile. "I could be wrong."

Sarah pursed her lips as Sora walked back to the other models. She knew she wasn't subtle about showing interest in Kalos. But was Kalos paying special attention to Alice because they were friends or was something else at play? He didn't like being touched. Yet he let Alice loop her arm through his and invaded his personal bubble quite easily. Was it why he was no longer showing interest in her?

Sarah gripped the clipboard to her chest.

Then she heard the auctioneer mention their boutique.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to read during these times. Stay safe everyone!

 

 

"Sora love you're up!" Sarah grabbed her arm.

Quickly Sora went up the short steps to the catwalk and then calmed down her walking speed. She lifted her head up proudly, strutting the catwalk again to remind the bidders of the outfit. She turned, giving a saucy smile to Leon over her shoulder before turning completely around and staying at the end of the catwalk. That saucy smile was left to each person's imagination for whom it was intended for.

The auctioneer started the bid. "$200. Do I hear 200?"

Someone rose their hand. "Double that for 400. Do I hear 500? 550 in the back. 600-I see 800 from the gentleman in the front. Do I - 1,000 for the lady in the back. 1,100? Do I see - 1,500 from the gentleman on the left."

Sora spotted the 'gentleman' on the left and nearly shuddered. It was the perverted model from earlier. Apparently opposing boutiques were allowed to bid. She was only aware that a boutique couldn't bid on their own items to drive up a cost. It wouldn't be very fair. The lady in the back was the Ms. Benoit from earlier. And then of course, Leon was the gentleman in the front. A couple of others placed bids every so often.

"3,000."

Sora blinked at the number. People were dropping off. She couldn't blame them.

"4,500."

She withheld the urge to wince. Leon was still bidding.

"5,600."

She looked at Leon, trying to convey to him to stop bidding. She was just flirting earlier.

"7,850!"

Was it normal for a dress like this to be so high?

 

WH

 

" _$10,125_ ," Sora whispered in French as he wrote the check " _...are you out of your mind?"_

Leon handed over the check to the auctioneer. _"I thought you wanted it."_

_"Not for 10 grand."_ She kept the smile on her face as she murmured, _"You do know I planned for us to have sex regardless of the outcome of the bid, right?"_ She handed him the box with the outfit. _"I was_ _not_ _serious about trading my body for that dress."_

He looked at her in amusement. _"You are aware that the auctioneer is French, correct?"_

_"French-Canadian,"_ the man corrected without blinking an eye.

_"One guy hears this...fine."_ Sora waved off. _"The whole room is another matter."_

"Leon."

Sora saw his back stiffen just a little.

"I did not expect to see you here."

"I must congratulate you on the dress." Alice leaned in for a loose embrace. "Though I do not think it will fit your shoulders."

He looked at her with thinly veiled annoyance. It was like her to beat around the bush instead of asking directly what she wanted. Once he saw her wordplay as charming, but only for a short time. His eyes briefly darted to Sora. It was one of the thing he liked about Sora. She did not disguise her feelings.

Alice caught his eye movement. She turned to look at the redhead and then back to Leon.

"You cannot mean her."

Sora frowned a little. "Why does it matter if it is what he means?"

Alice arched a sculpted eyebrow and then turned her head. "Men always go to a younger woman after a divorce. I made the mistake to think you were different, Leon."

"Leon can do what he wants."

Alice turned fully towards Sora.

"I'm afraid we've not been properly introduced. I am Alice Benoit, formerly Oswald."

The name made her heart stop a beat, but she stuck her hand out anyways.

"Sora. The new woman in Leon's life."

"Until he realizes what he's doing."

"We owe you no answers," Leon dryly murmured.

Sora had heard about Alice. It only made her squeeze her hand harder.

Alice wretched her sore hand free. "You cannot offer him much."

"Happiness. Affection. Attention. Mind blowing sex, just to list a few."

"Sora-"

"No class," Alice snubbed. "I'm not surprised."

"No shame," Sora retorted back easily. "For a woman that tries to come back after a divorce."

The bit of crazy that Leon spoke of started to enter Alice's eyes. He recognized it, quickly getting in between to grab Alice's arm. Sora stared at the long painted nails just inches from her face.

"You're going home," he murmured to Alice. He then turned to the perverted model hovering nearby. "You're never approaching Sora again if you want your nose to stay straight." With Alice's move to attack Sora, Kalos caught wind of the commotion. He came up to get Alice. The model made himself scarce. Sora stood in front of Leon. Leon grabbed the dress box he had put down. "You're wearing this tonight."

She took the box without argument. "I'm so hot for you right now."

"The drive will be quicker if you take 11th instead of 8th."

" _Qui Monsieur,_ " she said with sass.

* * *

Sora changed before getting in Sophie's car.

She knew she'd want to just jump him once she got home. She turned the a/c up, feeling her face still flushed from thinking about what Leon did at the preview night. The guys back home had been rough and completely not the type to ever say that they loved a woman. It wouldn't be seen as manly while the woman's love would be expected as well as her compliance in everything.

She hated that.

It wasn't a matter of being a 'silent type,' 'sporty type,' 'smooth talker type' or whatever other 'types' there were out there. She just needed someone honest. Someone who wasn't afraid to tell her how much she meant to him. And he needed to be okay with her arguing her point if she thought he was mistaken. He didn't have to agree to it. Coming up with a compromise was something she could live with as long as she was heard.

She didn't want anything less than that.

Her gps told her she was here. She was sure she sped the whole way despite having promised to go slow. The front bumper scraped the sidewalk as she pulled in the driveway too fast. She winced. If it was badly scratched she would pay for it.

"Ok."

She grabbed her bag and locked the car. Taking a quick look at the bumper she nodded to herself. It wasn't really visible. Mostly on the underside that nobody typically looked at. As fast as she could in wedges, she jogged up to their mailbox and put the key in an envelope. She turned around to get to the car...when she realized she was dropping off the car she rode in.

"Shoot!"

She walked away from the front door to call. "Leon don't disrobe yet. You need to pick me up."

_"Ah, you have no ride back."_

"Yeah." She smacked her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't think of it."

_"It is a pity. Good thing I realized the problem."_

"...Are you here already?"

_"Perhaps."_

She went to the sidewalk to look for his car. "I don't see you."

_"Go to the street light on your left."_

She walked over to it. "I still don't - "

_"There's something on the floor."_

She bent down to pick it up, her rear sticking up in the air. "It's just a leaf."

_"My mistake. Circle around the pole."_

She started to walk around it.

_"Not like that."_

She blinked at his low tone and then impishly smiled. She put the phone on speaker and slipped it into her bra. She walked around the pole, adding a swing to her hips.

_"Without the poncho."_

She took off the poncho slowly, putting it on the grass. Then she stepped in front of the pole. Her knees bent as she lowered. Her hands grazed it as she went down. She heard his hum of approval before she straightened up again.

"Let me see you."

She waited. Just when it didn't seem like he would do it, she heard his voice over the phone.

_"Your right."_

She looked over to another street light on the other side of the street.

"You told me to walk in the wrong direction."

_"My mistake."_

She crossed her arms. "It's your turn, Magic Mike."

_"I do not know the reference."_

She smiled wide. "Get me hot again."

He took his coat off with his back to her view. She leaned back against the pole. She loved his broad shoulders and that narrow waist of his...She bit her fingernail.

"Turn around so I can see your face." He did, and what a face it was. "Do a sexy spin."

He grabbed the pole and then paused. _"Does it matter which leg I use?"_

"Why would I know?"

She saw him shrug. She bit back a laugh as he attempted to spin.

_"I did not do that correctly."_

"Says who?"

_"Your laughter."_

She did laugh at that. "Let's just say that pole dancing isn't your strong point."

He shook his head. _"I'm coming over."_

"We'll see if I stay put."

_"You will."_

He hung up the phone. She watched as he grabbed his coat and swung it over his shoulder. Then he strode over to her. She was still making up her mind when he reached her.

"Hey."

"Hello."

He grabbed her poncho and offered it to her. She took it with a smile. Their fingers grazed. She looked up just as he looked back. Her body got hot again. By the way he leaned her against the light pole, she figured he did too. Her poncho fell back on the grass with his coat. Her fingers grasped his short hair tightly as they kissed.

"We need to go home."

* * *

Red rose petals led up the staircase.

They led to a bedroom full of music and sound. By the bedside table was a dozen lush roses. Sora could still smell them even now as they kissed repeatedly.

' _How do we fall in love,_

_harder than a bullet could hit ya?'_

She ran her nose along his jaw before kissing it.

' _Don't you say, don't you say it._

_One breath, and it'll just break'_

He turned his head to face her, seeing her clouded eyes and sweaty hair. His eyelids lowered as he felt her fingers grazing his skin. He murmured the words against her soft lips, letting her feel each motion of his mouth.

"Je t' aime."

Her lashes fluttered as his lips tickled hers. She slid her fingers into his hair, pressing him against her as she kissed him hard. She could practically taste the emotion in his mouth as he reciprocated. He gripped the sheets near her as he felt her arch into him. He let out a soft chuckle before answering her flirtation with a roll of his own. Her head fell back against the pillow as he repeated that motion. His hands drifted down her legs, raising them up. She complied with his silent request, wrapping her legs around him. Her eyes closed on their own as he made love to her.

"Oh Leon..."

Alice was a fool to give up a man like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all dorks. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded two chapters today just a heads up. 
> 
> I've also decided to default French to "italics" to make it smoother. Otherwise I'll be sure to note what language they're speaking in.

Sophie waited outside of her favorite brunch place for a short while until her table was ready.

Her nose was finally not running like a waterfall but she hoped the cold medicine lasted long enough for her to meet with her friend. The server came over with her hot tea. She knew it was a warm day but her cold begged to differ. She thanked her server and then lightly sneezed into her napkin.

"Hello Sophie."

She smiled at the newcomer. "I feel like it's been ages since we've seen each other."

Alice removed her sunglasses and put them into her purse. She had reached out to Sophie earlier in the week to meet up on the weekend. Before the divorce, the two of them used to hang out often. Afterwards...Sophie thought it would be insensitive to do so. Not until some more time passed. Alice had expressed her understanding.

"It has been. Have you ordered yet?"

"Just the tea." She unfolded her menu as Alice did. "So how are you? Last I heard, you were taking a trip to your family's cabin."

"Yes I did. I needed to refocus myself. Decide what I want. Also did plenty of nature walks."

"That sounds lovely."

"It was."

They chatted a little more. Sophie found her smile widening. For the life of her, she didn't understand what went wrong between her brother and Alice. But talking with her now made her realize how much she missed Alice's company. They discussed the wedding plans and how she was going to do her hair. Then the rehearsal dinner came up. An idea popped into Sophie's head.

"You should come to the rehearsal dinner."

Alice gave her a shake of the head. "That's sweet, but there's a reason why I'm not going to the wedding."

"Leon should be over it. He actually has a girlfriend now."

Never mind that Sophie had doubts about her. But if that was the only reason why Alice felt like she couldn't attend, she could omit certain information for now.

"Yes. I heard." Alice looked around. "Where's our server?"

"She's Darla, the one with the black hair in a bun and a red bow on the side of her - "

"Darla," Alice called out. " _Darla._ Ah, here she comes."

Darla came over and addressed Alice first, seeing that she was the newcomer.

"Welcome. What can I get you to drink?"

Alice looked up from the menu. "I'll have a non fat vanilla latte with soy milk and a caramel drizzle - sugar free."

Darla paused in writing. "So you do want sugar."

"No, I want vanilla and caramel. No sugar. Or I'll get it remade."

"Ok. I'll go put this in -"

"We're ready to order," Alice cut in while looking at the menu. "I'll take the half salad, half sandwich. Caesar with no dressing or croutons. Then the turkey breast on whole wheat, pickles and tomato on the side..." she looked up at Darla. "I want to substitute the mayo with hummus."

"We have a wrap similar to the sandwich you're ordering -

"Do you have hummus?"

"...We have jalapeno, parsley, and sun dried tomato."

"No regular? Then just forget the hummus."

"Ok. And for you?"

Sophie blinked at that. She had been too caught up in Alice's ordering to look.

"Uh...just the French toast special. Could I have light whip cream?"

"Certainly. Anything else?"

"No," Alice briskly answered.

Darla left. Sophie leaned over to Alice.

"There's a turkey wrap similar to the sandwich you were trying to adjust."

"Really?" Alice looked at the wraps and tutted. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Well she was trying to, but you kept -"

"No matter. I want bread, not a wrap."

"-interrupting." Sophie sighed to herself. If it was her, she would have just ordered the wrap instead of trying to change the preset order. But that was how she was. She didn't like troubling people. "You said you heard about Leon's girlfriend. From where?"

"Oh that's right you went home early. I came by the preview night."

"You did? You should have told me you were coming!"

"So you could suffer through your nasty cold? No, Sophie. That would not have been pleasant for anyone. Not that it was a pleasant encounter."

"Did something happen?"

Alice hummed. "The new girl seemed nice enough. Pretty as well. But I worry for Leon."

"Alice, just tell me what happened."

Alice leaned forward. "Guess who bought Sarah's Boho dress for over ten thousand dollars?"

"Please tell me it wasn't my brother."

"I cannot tell you that."

Sophie groaned. "I knew it."

"During the catwalk she had been goating him to get it when earlier I spied her flirting with a male model. She's quite shameless."

"Oh lord." Sophie covered her face. "It was stupid of me to have invited her."

"You have to be careful with women like that - if you can even label them as 'women.'"

"Vultures," Sophie muttered under her breath.

"They get what they can out of a relationship and then leave."

"You're not making me feel better."

"It's not a happy situation."

"At this rate, she'll leave him with nothing."

"Unless you get rid of her early enough."

"...How?"

"Tell him what is happening. He's caught up in the thick of it."

"Will you be there with me?"

"No, Sophie. This has to come from you. He cares what you think."

Darla came over with Alice's drink. She took one look at it and handed it back.

"I said no sugar."

"There isn't any-"

"You added whipped cream."

Darla visibly took a breath in. "It says it comes with it on the menu."

"I do _not_ care. Take it off."

Darla walked off with the mug. Sophie winced a little, telling Darla "thank you" for the service.

Sophie couldn't remember if Alice was typically like this.

WH

They had woken up late afternoon.

It took Leon some time to unearth the large hammock from the garage and then to set up the stand on the large shaded patio out back. While Leon did that, Sora fixed up some refreshing mint cucumber water in a pitcher. By the time he was finished, he was sweaty from the endeavor which prompted her to follow him into the shower.

Then they were ready to come back outside.

In addition to bringing pillows, Sora brought one of his books of French poetry from his shelf. She lay next to him in her undies and an unbuttoned shirt. He had a loose shirt on with shorts. There was nowhere they needed to go nor were they expecting any visitors.

It was a lazy day for them.

A breeze came by. She closed her eyes as Leon finished a poem. She loved how he took his time to read the passage, letting certain words roll out naturally and unrushed. She sighed when his rumbling voice stopped. He looked through the small book, trying to see what else to read.

"You left France too soon," she murmured softly.

He hummed in agreement. "Some of my best memories are from my childhood."

His family moved to be there for his aunt. She had fallen in love with an American and moved. His mother felt the loss of her presence most acutely but put up with it. Until his aunt was abandoned, then diagnosed with a terminal illness. His mother wasn't the same when his aunt passed away. Though neither were Sophie and him after their parents' accident.

He found a poem and then handed it to her. "Here."

"But I like hearing you read," she pouted.

"I've read plenty."

She tsked but took the book anyways. "Rêvé Pour l'hiver. A Dream for Winter by Arthur Rimbaud."

_"In the winter, we will leave in a small pink railway carriage_   
_with blue cushions..._ _A nest of mad kisses lies i_ _n each soft corner."_

She smiled when he kissed her forehead.

_"You will close your eyes in order not to see through the glass,_   
_the evening shadows making faces._ _"_

His fingers grazed her belly.

_"Then you will feel your cheek scratched..."_

She jerked a little when she felt him nip her cheek.

_"A little kiss, like a mad spider, will run around your neck..."_

She giggled as he placed short, small kisses on her neck.

_"And you will say to me: 'Get it!' as you bend your neck -"_

Her neck arched a little as his kisses went down her throat. She had to lift her arm to accommodate Leon's new position.

_"And we will take a long time to find that creature -"_ she paused as he nuzzled her breastbone while his fingers skirted up her side. _"Which travels a great deal..."_

The book slipped out of her hand as his mouth made its way back up to hers. She kissed him, her leg getting in between his. Her fingers slipped under his shirt, she heard his quiet breath deepen. Having sex on a swaying hammock was tricky, but still possible. She dug her teeth into his shirt as the thrills ran through her. He stayed where he was, wrapped up around her with his face against her soft hair.

"You're warm," she murmured against his chest.

"So are you."

She nipped his collarbone playfully. They laid quietly for a moment, half undressed.

"How do I make you feel?"

He shifted a little. "Snug."

"Not like that." Her finger made figure eights along his bicep. "You know what I'm asking."

"Alive." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Happy." His eyes drifted to his shorts on the ground. "I have something for you."

She followed his gaze. Her eyes widened upon seeing a velvet square peeking out of his pocket.

"Leon, we talked about this."

"We did. But I don't think it is an issue."

"The timing's not right."

"Changes like these are timeless."

She sighed loudly. "You're not listening to me." She pushed at his shoulder. "Move off so you can think straight."

"That will not make a difference."

"Like you would have brought this up if we hadn't had sex just now."

"The box has been in my shorts since yesterday afternoon."

"...I'm sorry." Pause. "But my decision still stands. Which is what _we_ decided on before arriving in Cape Mary."

He pulled away from her and grabbed his shorts. She felt empty, watching him pull away from her. She sat up and kissed the peeking of skin along the back of his nape.

"Leon, don't take it like that. We agreed."

"I know," he murmured quietly.

"It doesn't change anything."

"...No. It doesn't."

"Leon-"

He slipped off of the hammock. She grabbed his hand tightly, yanking him back down. He grunted as the hammock forced him off his feet. His legs awkwardly hung in the air. Her hands cradled his face as she looked down at him. Her eyes were watery. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub off some of the wetness on her cheek.

"Seven years were with Alice," he murmured. "I'm tired of wasting time."

"We still would have had to wait." She gave him a half smile. "I didn't move out of Japan until I was seventeen. Even then you would have been in America, not France." She kissed the tip of his nose. "The timing of our meeting was as it should have been."

He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Time should move faster."

"I want it to be slow." She slipped her hand slowly down his chest. "Or else we'll miss something."

He half opened his eyes. "Like the unpacked boxes in the living room?"

"Speaking of, wanna help me unpack?"

"Is this an option or are you telling me what I'm doing?"

She merely smiled widely. "We can shower afterwards."

He slowly blinked at her. He knew she was aware of the sight she made with water streaming down her curvy body. The way she parted her lips in delight as she relished the feeling of her hair being scrubbed...No sane man would deny an opportunity to shower with this petite beauty. His decision was decided for him the moment she mentioned showering.

They both knew it.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Saturday for May was not a rest day.

She didn't call Jerry yet. She swirled her glass of alcohol as Yuri poured himself a glass next to her. She idly looked out the loft windows, seeing the city. There were only a couple of clouds that spoiled the otherwise clear blue sky.

"I'm surprised to see you back, given last time."

She stood up to walk to the window. "I'm not the type to sleep over."

Yuri shook his head as she opened a window. Strands of her long hair fluttered in the light wind. With her creamy skin and blue eyes she made a pretty sight, that much he could admit. It was when she talked that slightly ruined the image. But it wasn't a complete turn off - it merely added spice to the initial image. She turned back around to look at him.

"I saw the money."

He paused in drinking for half a second and then continued.

"I'm going on vacation."

She rolled her eyes. "Only an idiot would believe that."

He leaned back on the couch. "What does it matter what I do?"

She put her glass on the window sill. She walked slowly to him, straddling him. She smiled at him, running her hands through his light hair. His eyes lidded a little. He wondered if she came for an afternoon tryst. She made to kiss him, making him lean in. But she pulled up before kissing him, sharply pulling his hair. He grunted as his head was forced back. Her smile was sharp.

"A considerable amount of money went missing during Mr. Oswald's France trip."

"And I've been working tirelessly to find - nnh..." he winced as she tugged his hair.

"I could have just turned in your sorry ass."

"Then why didn't you?"

She sighed long. "I'm not in love with you." She got off of him. "We had a moment."

"You have eyes on Leon." He half grinned when she gave him a glance. "But you're not done with me."

"Depends." She went back to the window sill to get her glass. "Talk."

He had the distinct impression that she would have made a good interrogator.

"First off, I _borrowed_ it. The money you found is what I've recouped."

She gave him a flat look. "But have you recouped all of it?"

"..."

"You're hopeless," she muttered before downing her drink. "What in the hell made you 'borrow' it in the first place?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Killian."

"You're not allowed to pull my hair for it."

"Fine, you baby."

He relaxed more with the reassurance of no physical harm. "Do you know the Hamilton Hotel chain?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Then you know the heiress, Layla Hamilton." He cleared his throat. "I was going to impress her by putting in money for their company's charity dinner."

"That's a tax write off."

"...But not the new car I got. Or suit."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "How much _more_ did you spend for the car and suit than the charity?"

"I'd rather not say."

She strode over to stand in front of him. "I'll go back on my hair pulling stance."

He put his hands up in peace. "I sold the suit and I'm in the middle of finding a buyer for the car!"

"Money was tight before." She tugged his ear hard. "You just made it even worse for the company."

"The charity money was to also help out the company!" He rubbed his ear with a frown. "Besides, I'm putting the money back as quickly as I can."

"But then Oswald's going to think the company _is_ increasing in sales but it's just the fake sales you're putting in."

"We just need a new deal and we'll be ok."

"A damn good contract." She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't get a foot in door with the Hamiltons?"

"No. I was...mistaken about Miss Hamilton."

"All of that mess and for nothing..."

"Look, we're not out of the game yet. The Poltrade's hotel chain are building new places. We had a contract to supply with the grandfather before, we just need to renew it with - Why am I telling you this? I need to discuss this with Leon."

"You haven't?!"

"Stop screaming and smacking me!"

WH

The mall was busy and loud.

Thankfully the shop Sora chose was quieter than the walkways. Leon sat on a chair near the dressing rooms. Two other men were sitting down on chairs on either side of him. There was one shopping bag by Leon's feet along with Sora's purse. The man to the right had four and the man to the left beat both of them with two large bags and several little ones. It looked like he had stuffed some other bags into the bigger ones but not all of them fit.

"Ivan!"

The two men looked at the man with all the bags. A brunette was approaching him with two new bags. Ivan sighed, grabbing all the bags and then getting onto his feet with little joy. The man left with Leon shook his head.

"Poor guy."

Leon hummed in agreement.

"You waiting on your lady?"

"Yes."

"Same. I've had to get my Jessy three different sized dresses already. What's she shopping for?"

"A new bra."

"They need a new everything." The man sighed. "I'm Zack, by the way."

"Leon."

They nodded to each other. The curtain pulled away. A blonde turned this way and that near Zack.

"How's this one?"

"Looks swell darling," Zack murmured.

"That's what you said for the last dress."

"Because I meant it."

Jessy pouted. "You are zero help. You know that right?"

She pulled the curtain closed with a huff. Zack sighed in his seat.

"I can't keep doing this," Zack rubbed his face. "She needs a girlfriend to tell her whatever crap she's trying to get out of me."

Leon quirked a brow. "Does she not have any?"

"Sure, back home. We're just passing through here."

Another curtain pulled aside. Zack and Leon were stunned silent as a grinning Sora stood out in the open with a unique bra that was designed for a plunging v cut dress and only shorts on.

"Leon, what do you think?" She wiggled in place to make sure the bra stayed up. "It does stay in place."

Leon quickly got up. "That's good."

"Definitely. There's black, white, and red," Sora continue to talk as he walked her back to the dressing room. She wagged her eyebrows. "I'm tempted to buy the red one for...other events."

"It will work for the dress."

"And the red one?"

His eyes drifted down and then back to her face.

"You know the answer to that."

She playfully winked at him. He closed the curtain and then sat back down. Zack stared at Leon for a moment.

"You lucky bastard."

People kept telling him that. Leon was aware that he was. Someone as spirited and pretty as her could have her pick in men. But Zack's comment regarding Jessy made Leon wonder. Was Sora lacking in female companionship? She had made friends with Sarah but with the preview night Sarah was busy at the boutique. He could only imagine that his sister was too. He pulled out his phone. It was the weekend though. The rehearsal dinner and wedding were coming. And then of course the bachelorette and bachelor parties even sooner. Perhaps it would be good if Sora interacted more with the women around before any of those gatherings.

It wasn't fair of him to hog her to himself.

"Your wife is good looking as well," Leon felt like he needed to say.

"She's not my wife. Just having fun, me and her. You know how it is."

Leon made some sound that was neither in agreement or disagreement - a tactic he learned early on in his career. He turned back to his phone to hit Sophie's number. The phone was just ringing when Yuri called. Leon sighed. He ended the call with his sister and picked up Yuri's waiting call.

"What is it?"

Leon listened silently. Sora came out with a smile, grabbed her purse from besides Leon and then gestured towards the register. Leon nodded his understanding before answering Yuri.

"Set up a meeting as soon as possible."

Yuri spoke some more. Leon softly sighed.

"This Sunday?"

He looked over at Sora as she stood in line by herself. He didn't like seeing her alone.

"Tell Mr. Poltrade to bring his wife. I'll be bringing a companion as well."

Yuri was complimenting him. Leon almost rolled his eyes.

"Making it a relaxed, social meeting is the point _Killian_."

Leon sometimes wondered why Yuri was still his partner. He hung up as Sora was at the register. Zack was gone already or else he would have said something to him about the 'fun' comment. Sora found him waiting near the entrance. Her smile waned a little.

"I know that face," she pointed at his mouth. "You're about to tell me something I don't want to hear."

"I have a social meeting tomorrow."

_"You promised me the weekend."_

She tended to switch to French when she was feeling flirty or peeved. As much as he wanted it to be the former, he knew it was the latter.

_"I want you to come with me."_

Her anger paused. _"Go where?"_

 _"The country club."_ He took her bag. _"You need golfing clothes."_

She eyed him as he opened the store door.

 _"Playing the gentleman card?"_ She leaned in close to him. _"I don't know how to golf."_

_"I will teach you."_

_"You like teaching me things."_ A coquettish smile appeared on her face. _"As I like teaching you."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"I'll play along this time."_ She gave him her purse. _"But I do not take broken promises lightly."_

Her face was relaxed, but her eyes were not.

 _"I cannot promise to not break another promise,"_ he murmured quietly.

" _I don't expect you to."_

He ran his finger along her cheek. _"I'll make dinner."_

She grabbed his hand. Slowly, she ran her lips along the back of his hand.

_"That's a start."_

She then took her purse back and a bag to carry.

"What time is the meeting?"

"8:30 AM."

"On a Sunday?!"


End file.
